Ten
by Sabaku no -X-Temari-X
Summary: Misaki hears that Usui chose her for the "obvious" reason. Fine, she doesn't need him! But it's quite obvious Usui needs her! Oneshot UsuiMisaki Rated T for saftey. Number six added!


So, my first Kaichou wa Maid-sama! Go Usaki! (UsuiMisaki)

**Summary:**Misaki hears that Usui only likes her for 'the obvious' reason. Is that right? Fine then! She doesn't need him! But it's ovbvious Usui needs her!

**Disclaimer:**Don't own Kaichou wa Maid-sama, don't want to because I'm impatient and thus it'd be really bad. I'm content to leave it in the hands of Fujiwara Hiro.

* * *

_No one has to hear_

_the sound of people laughing at their fears_

_and the ocean and sun are always there_

_to make you happy if you're feeling scared... of the darkness_

Love Always Remains- MGMT

* * *

Ayuzawa Misaki sighed as she saw Usui turn down another girl, making her burst into tears. While she was jealous of any girl that approached _her _Usui, it still didn't mean that she didn't feel bad for them when he said, quite simply, "No thanks" to their offer of dating. Oh well, she'd ask him to be gentler next time.

Usui turned and saw her through the window from the courtyard. He gave a smile, the one reserved just for her before walking towards the entrance of the school. Misaki blushed, that smile! It always made her blush. Damn Usui and his blush-making smiles!

By the smile, she knew she'd see more of him today. The thought made her heart race and another rush of blood spill across her face.

-:X:- After School -:X:-

Usui yawned in both relief and tiredness when the last bell rang, signaling the end of school. He suddenly put on a bright smile and headed towards the Student Council, which is where _his _Misaki-chan should be. Doing paperwork…that he had a duty to distract her from…because that's the way it worked.

He turned the corner, to where his goal was but was intercepted by a friend. "Usui-kun!" He snapped his head in the direction of a second year.

"Hai?" he questioned. The second year tossed his arm around Usui's shoulder and led him back around the corner. "Hey, I have somewhere to be, so you'd better be quick about this." He said in a bored, whinny voice.

"Hai, Hai, I just have some questions I want you to answer," the boy said, a large grin on his face. Usui sighed.

"Fine, whatever," he let himself round another corner and was greeted by a very large ring of boys. He knew most of them, however there were a few first years that he hadn't met before. "Okay, what's going on?" he asked, suddenly thinking they wanted to fight him. This is how a few had challenged him before.

"We want to know why, out of all the hot babes at this school, you chose _Ayuzawa_ _Misaki_, Kaichou from Hell." A third year asked, staring down at Usui.

The loyal man that Usui was demanded that he respond. "What sort of question is that? What reason do I have to be with her? Other than the obvious?" he said, bored.

-:X:- Misaki -:X:-

Misaki jumped as the final bell rang. She had fallen asleep while doing council paper work! Oh well, it wasn't due till next week anyways. _Usui's supposed to come by today…_ she thought, forgetting the paperwork again. Quickly she slapped her hands over her cheeks. "Focus!" _Stupid Usui… _She began her work again.

Around five minutes later she heard a shout "Usui-kun!" outside the Student Council Room. Her heart leaped and her stomach had butterflies on crack. She stood up and opened the door, peeking her head out. She saw Usui being lead away by another boy who looked like he was up to mischief. She was brought back to when they dragged Usui off to help them get porn since he looked the oldest.

"Not today, boys!" she almost growled as she followed them. She was about to turn the corner when she heard the same voice that had called Usui away before.

"We want to know why, out of all the hot babes at this school, you chose _Ayuzawa_ _Misaki_, Kaichou from Hell." He asked, voice demanding.

"What sort of question is that? What reason do I have to be with her? Other than the obvious?" Usui responded, his voice bored and uninterested.

Misaki's eyes widened. She didn't want to hear this. The obvious? The obvious, she knew that that was; sex. Sex and the power to request it at anytime from his girlfriend. That's what 'the obvious is for guys. Quickly Misaki turned on her heel and retreated back to the Student Council Room, ignoring the male laughter behind her (1).

"Stupid Usui…" she whispered, biting her lip. A tear made its way down her cheek and she angrily brushed it away. "I've got work to do!" she enforced herself. Quickly, angrily, she rushed through the paperwork. Screw Usui, screw boys! She had had enough with men! Her father, that bastard Koganei, and Igarashi Tora too! Why in the hell should she cry over _men_!?

She shouldn't. Right. Work and school are more important anyways.

-:X:- Usui -:X:-

The light haired teen snorted as he left the idiots behind him. Now it was time to go see Misaki and escort her to work (and probably be put to work in the kitchen by Satsuki-san). He smiled as he saw Misaki's head through the side window. He opened the door and was met with a very cold aura.

"Misaki-chan?" he called, his expression the usual indifference but confusion made hints around his eyes and the small frown he wore. When his girlfriend did nothing but glare at him he decided to take a more direct approach. He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of her seat. "Misa-" he didn't finish because she had yanked her arm away from him.

"I'm going to work," she said, packing up her paper work and grabbing her bag. She left the room, not looking to see if Usui was following her. He quickly caught up with her, his longer strides eating up her smaller ones. They walked the usual way, did their daily work at the café, and soon it was closing time.

Not once did Misaki look at him or talk to him other than to tell an order that he had to prepare with the other cooks. She shrugged off his hand whenever he wanted to catch a break with her, or she'd ignore his voice as he called to her.

It was damn annoying.

Misaki was about to take out the trash so Usui followed. He'd get his answer in private if needed be.

-:X:- Misaki -:X:-

Misaki shoved the trash into the trash bin, cursing as some spilled out of the bag. Today was just damn near bloody perfect! Maybe Igarashi would show up and make her change into a different maid outfit and go work at his house. She snorted. _The jerk better pay me at least_.

She was about to turn to go back into the building after picking up the mess when Usui's arm landed on the wall, blocking her path. He looked really casual, like he was just leaning on the wall for no reason other than to rest. "Out of the way, Usui," She said, no affection in the name.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong," he responded, staring straight into her eyes. She glared right back. She opened her mouth to retort but Satsuki's voice broke her train of thought.

"Misaki! We need your help!" her voice sounded panicked. Misaki dodged around Usui's arm and ran back inside. Since it sounded urgent, Usui didn't complain audibly. However, upon figuring out that all they needed was her to lift a heavy box, his eyebrow twitched.

Misaki smiled as Satsuki gave her a hug as thanks. "Now hurry home, Misaki-chan, it's almost pitch black tonight! The moon's not out!" she said, a happy tint to her voice. _May it never go away. _

"Hai, take care, Manager, tell everyone bye for me," she said, heading to the lockers. Usui followed her, causing Manager to go into la-la-land as he shut the door behind him. The favorite of the maids turned her head to glare at Usui. "Get out. I'm about to change." Her voice _almost_ caused him to flinch.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong." Usui replied just as coolly. He continued to stare at her.

Misaki raised a brow in a 'oh really' manner and started to take off her uniform. She pulled her shirt over her head, leaving her in her bra, but she didn't even try to cover herself. She really just did not care at the moment. She quickly changed the rest of her uniform and looked at herself in the mirror. She pulled back her hair into a small pony tail, the heat was still pretty high tonight and she didn't want to sweat on her neck that much on her way home.

The female pres looked over at Usui who was looking to the side, supporting a small blush, though his face was kind of pouting. _Cute…_Misaki mentally scolded herself. _Stop it!_With unnecessary force, she slammed her locker shut and marched out of the back door, not waiting for Usui.

-:X:- Usui -:X:-

_Okay…one minute it's just anger now she just doesn't even care. I could've stared at her while she as changing and she didn't care…_ his eyes looked lonely. _What did I do?! Or-is she on her period?_ Usui's face looked like he had eureka moment. _Maybe…I can't ask _that_ of all things…hmm. _Usui continued to ponder about his situation with Misaki as they walked to her house.

"Stop following me and go home Usui!" Misaki said forcefully.

"Dun wanna," he responded. They were approaching her house and Usui knew he had to act quickly. She was at her door now and Usui was just inches away from her.

Quickly, Usui pulled her into an embrace, her back against his chest. He pulled down her collar and whispered, intentionally grazing her ear with his lips, "Tell me what is bothering you or I'll leave a hickey that your mom _will_ notice."

Misaki looked up, her eyes rolling upwards to see his face. It was completely serious. She swallowed.

-:X:-

Misaki's eye widened. He wouldn't. Well, actually he definitely _would_. She grit her teeth. As she was trying to find a way to phrase her response Usui lowered his lips to her neck. He kissed the junction between her shoulder and her neck and gave a harsh suck, biting her.

"S-stop! I'll tell!" she gasped. _This ass better not wake my mom! Or Suzuna!_ She felt Usui lick the spot he bit, as if doing that would make it feel better. "I…my anger…" she twisted herself in Usui's arms to face him. She stared into his eyes, willing him to say the opposite of what was in her head.

"Why are you with me, Usui Takumi? I want an honest answer," she said, gripping the front of his uniform in her hands. Usui's eyes widened as he looked down at the girl in his arms. She looked so breakable in his eyes, when normally she was so strong that he was sure it'd take Zeus' bolt to even scratch her.

"Answer me!" She demanded, her voice in a whisper. She pulled on his shirt, twisting it in her hands.

Usui's eyes softened and he pulled her close to him, offering his chest as her temporary head rest. "Misaki-chan…" he kissed the top of her head and gave a chuckle. "This is the second time I've been asked this, today." He sighed. "Isn't the reason obvious?" he asked, pulling away to stare in her eyes.

She bit her lip and looked to the side. "Tell me." She pleaded. Usui thought he saw tears and he quickly answered, not wanting any to drip down her cheeks.

"Because I love you, Ayuzawa Misaki!" He pulled Misaki in for a kiss, putting all his affections into it. He was gentle, but firm, and to make sure he got his point across he kept it chaste. Misaki pulled away first, due to lack of oxygen. She looked up at him, her face almost as red as a tomato.

Usui knew she had another question. "Misaki, ask." He commanded. Misaki opened her mouth but nothing came out. Usui just smiled, letting her take her time.

Finally when Misaki could talk, she spoke, but it wasn't what she wanted to say. "You make me all messed up…I can't even think straight without the danger of short circuiting…" She almost wanted to punch him when he laughed and leaned his forehead against hers. "But…Why do you love me, Usui? What about me draws you to feel _that_ for _me_?"

"That's easy," Usui said quickly. He pulled away from her and held his hand at his head and lowered it to hers. "One, 'cuz I'm taller, which makes you cuter," he laughed as she growled. "Two, 'cuz of this," he tapped her head. "Three," he tapped over her heart "Four," he pulled her lips into a smile until she laughed, giving him his chance to tap her throat and say "Five." He placed a hand over her eyes, his thumb brushing over an eye lid. "These...'windows to your soul'...Six."

He gave her a quick kiss, "Seven," he grinned as he pointed at the already reddish hickey "Eight," she punched his shoulder "Nine." he said with a laugh.

Misaki looked at him expectantly. "Ten?" she questioned. She blushed. "If there's only nine just say so," she looked away again, pouting.

"I never said there wasn't a ten," Usui said. He gave her an Eskimo kiss (2) before winking at her and giving a perverted grin. "That one I'll just keep to myself." Misaki looked up, about to protest, but Usui had already opened her door.

"H-hey!" she complained. "You're not allowed to do that!" she stepped into her house, slipping off her shoes, watching Usui just grin at her. "What?" she stood up, her slippers already on.

"I'm just happy Misaki isn't mad at me anymore," he said. He turned to walk out the door but turned. "My good night kiss?" he asked, playfully puckering up his lips and pointing at his mouth. Misaki smiled and walked towards him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked up at him, eyes glittering. She leaned up on her tip toes before saying "Baka Usui!" she pushed him out the door and shut it before he could move. "Oyasumi (3), Usui-kun," she said from the other side of the door, smiling wide.

Usui looked put out, but supported tender, loving, smile. "Ten."

-:X:-

Whatcha think? Reviews are welcome! Any tips to improving my writing style are doubly welcome!

1) The guys laughing are the guys laughing at Usui's response, to which he just blows them off to go to Misaki

2)An Eskimo kiss is where you rub your noses together

3) Oyasumi(nasai)- Good night


End file.
